Navidad Demoníaca
by Antano
Summary: ¿Como celebrará Dante estas navidades? Su hermano no es la alegría en persona, ni la persona con la que puedes pasar una buena noche buena... A Dante se le ocurrirá algo para que esto no sea aburrido, aunque le pueden fastidiar el plan *NO YAOI*


**_Hace dos días me dije, quiero hacer un fanfic de dmc sobre la navidad... ¿Pero como empezar y que hacer? ¿Que personajes pondría y con que versión? Al final pensé en hacer a los personajes de dmc4 para incluir a Kyrie y Nero. Así que la cosa se complicó algo mas ya que, quizá antes Dante se contentaría con una pizza, pero ¿y el de dmc4? ¿Que regalo podría regalar o regalarse para navidad? Al final se me ocurrió esto, así que aquí esta esta mini-historia de navidad, que espero os guste ^^_**

* * *

_**Navidad demoníaca.**_

_En las calles se respira un ambiente gélido, todos van encogidos. Mucha gente se frota las manos y otros se suben la chaqueta tapándose el cuello. Ya ha llegado el invierno y lo mas importante, la navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Incluso ya se puede ver algún que otro tipo de rojo con larga barba agitando una campanilla y riéndose con ganas. Los niños se acercan a este elemento buscando algún que otro caramelo. _

_En el escaparate de una tienda de moda un Santa Claus repartía caramelos a los niños, de pronto vio una mano mas grande de lo normal, alzó la mirada y vió a un hombre vestido de rojo y peliblanco._

_-Que sean de fresa- pidió agitando la mano._

_El Santa Claus sorprendido le dio varios de ellos. Los niños se quedaron asombrados._

_-¡Santa Claus tiene un hijo mayor!.- dijo una niña de cinco años y los otros abrieron la boca desmesuradamente.-Seguro que cuando él también sea ancianito se encarga del negocio dejando a su papa descansar.-los demás niños asintieron._

_El hombre de rojo siguió su camino escuchando lo que decían los niños, riéndose de ello. Abrió uno de los caramelos y se lo echó a la boca dejando un pequeño vaho en el aire al abrirla. _

_Dante aquellos días le hacían recordar cuando sus padres aún vivían y pasaban la navidad en familia, pero aquello eran otros tiempos y muy lejanos._

_-Al menos hay gente que puede seguir disfrutándola- se dijo algo mas animado.- miro varios escaparates, aun no sabia que regalo hacer al gruñón de su hermano, sabia que él no le regalaría nada, pero a Dante le hacia ilusión por una vez repetir algo de su infancia._

_Aún sin nada en mente regresó al Devil may cry. Allí Vergil leía un libro sobre el paleolítico._

_-No se como no te aburren esas cosas- comentó Dante pasando por delante de él, como respuesta solo recibió un gruñido. - Por cierto, ¿Sabes que me han confundido con un hijo de Santa Claus?- empezó a reírse- En realidad yo soy mas guay que ese tipo barbudo, ademas encima se copia de mi estilo._

_Vergil al fin levantó la mirada del libro y miró a Dante._

_-Que sepas que la autentica leyenda de San Nicolas dice que iba vestido de color verde._

_Dante hace un sonido de desagrado con la boca._

_-Eso solo son tonterías, esta claro que a Santa le gusta mi estilo insuperable y por eso vestía de rojo. sabia que así los niños le adorarían- sonríe enseñando todos los dientes._

_-¿Cuantos años tienes Dante?_

_Dante entrecierra los ojos y le mira._

_-Los mismos que tu- gruñe._

_-Creía que acababas de decir que Santa te imitaba..._

_Dante guiñó un ojo._

_-Por eso cambio del verde al rojo, por mi. _

_-¿Ahora si que te interesa que fuera de verde?- Vergil rueda los ojos._

_-Jo, jo, jo- empieza a reír como lo haría Santa- Por supuesto._

_-Igualmente no tiene lógica._

_-Deja ya de refunfuñar, ademas debemos pensar en salir a algún local, no pienso dejarte aquí solo, eres capaz de destrozarme el local en mi ausencia y tampoco se que regalar para navidad.- al decir eso de pronto Dante tuvo una idea- Tiene que ser algo divertido._

_-Que celebres estas fiestas de idiotas, no es mas que el grado de estupidez que tienes._

_Dante sin hacerle caso estuvo un rato sin decir nada, y Vergil de nuevo continuó con la lectura, Entonces Dante de pronto se levantó de la silla de su escritorio._

_-Ya sé – rápidamente se pone su gabardina.- Intenta no destrozar nada hasta que venga.- salió corriendo a la calle._

_Vergil no había levantado la vista del libro. Pasó el tiempo y cuando Vergil llevaba la mitad del libro escuchó la puerta abrirse. Dante pasó como un rayo y dejó su gabardina en la percha como si nada, se sentó de nuevo y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio. Vergil empezó a hartarse ya que no podía concentrarse para leer. Al final se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación._

_-Así me gusta Vergil que seas un buen niño y te vayas a dormir pronto para que Santa te vaya a visitar por la noche.- Dante se ríe al decirlo y aunque no veía la cara de Vergil en ese momento se la imaginaba._

_Después de varias horas de leer, Vergil apagó la luz y se fue a dormir, cuando ya llevaba rato dormido la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Vergil abrió los ojos de inmediato, se quedó inmóvil al escuchar varias pisadas sigilosas. A punto de invocar espadas y lanzarselas a los visitantes, escuchó unas risas de mujer. Vergil supuso que Nevan hacia de las suyas. Pero al ir a decirle que se fuera a buscar a Dante si quería divertirse vio que había dos mujeres humanas con ropa muy ligera, saltaba a la vista la profesión de aquellas mujeres._

_Escuchó a Dante reírse abajo, Vergil enseguida entendió lo que pasaba._

_-¡Dante!-gritó furioso saliendo de la habitación seguido por las dos mujeres.- ¿Se puede saber que crees que haces?_

_-Vamos, Vergil no te quejes, encima que te hago un regalo genial, dos para ti dos para mi-Dante rodeó con sus brazos en cuello de las chicas.- Sabia que sabrían despertarte.- se ríe- Y espera que ahora viene lo mejor._

_Vergil estaba que no sabia que decir o hacer, según él, la estupidez de su hermano al fin había llegado a limites insospechados._

_Las dos chicas se recostaron en él y Vergil se apartó haciendo que casi se cayeran, señaló a Dante con la mirada._

_-Ir allí si queréis.- les dijo con una fría mirada._

_-Vaya Dante, menuda mirada.- dijo una de las chicas que estaba con Dante.- Deberías habérnoslo presentado antes.- todas se reían a la vez haciendo que Vergil se sintiera algo confundido, ya que esa mirada precisamente no suele hacer reír.- Vamos chicas traerlo aquí.- les animaron las que estaban con Dante.- Va a empezar el espectáculo._

_Vergil rodó los ojos y decidió darse media vuelta para irse de nuevo, esas cosas tan absurdas solo eran típicas de su hermano y de gente sin amor propio. Al pisar el primer escalón de la escalera algo cayó sobre su cabeza, al quitárselo vio que era una prenda de las mujeres se giro y vio como ellas empezaban a quitarse la ropa poco a poco lanzandola contra ellos._

_De pronto el timbre del Devil may cry sonó. Dante se quedó parado ya que no esperaba visitas a esas horas, enseguida escuchó la voz de Trish gruñir junto a la de otra chica que parecía Kyrie, al final el crío también masculló._

_Dante dándose prisa recogió toda la ropa de las chicas y a empujones las mandó al piso de arriba. Ellas se quejaban y Vergil respiró tranquilo._

_-Lo siento, chicas, terminaremos en otra ocasión.- Dante les hablaba con sonrisa seductora.- pero en cuanto ellos entren, debéis salir por la ventana, lo siento._

_Las chicas se quejaron pero viendo la cara que ponía Dante, accedieron._

_-Esta bien, por que eres tú._

_Dante besó la mano de la mujer que lo había dicho y a las demás les guiño un ojo. Salió de la habitación. Bajo rápidamente dando gracias que Vergil ni se había molestado en abrir, el timbre había sonado varias veces mas. Dante gritaba que ya iba y que dejaran el timbre de una vez. Se miró en el espejo y se peinó con la mano y abrió la puerta._

_-Que pesados.- se quejo al abrir._

_-Mira que hacernos esperar, ya sabia que no tendríamos que haber venido.- le contestó Nero nada mas le abrió._

_Kyrie saludó tímidamente y Lady y Trish entraron rápidamente._

_-¿Porque tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Trish alzando una ceja mirando a Dante y el local, después vio que Vergil estaba sentado en el _

_-Es que estaba arriba y pensaba que el se dignaría a abrir- se excusó- ¿pero igualmente que hacéis aquí?_

_-Vinimos por que sabíamos que ibais a estar los dos solos y quizá peleándoos como acostumbráis, así que decidimos venir a que disfrutes de nuestras presencias._

_-Ya... - dice Dante pensando en lo que se había perdido_

_Trish le pidió a Kyrie y Lady para que le ayudaran a quitar todo lo que tenia Dante en el escritorio a parte sacaron lo que llevaban en las bolsas e improvisaron una mesa donde habían añadido toda la comida que tenían ya hecha. Dante se acercó a examinarlo todo y enseguida dio un puñetazo en la mesa._

_-Falta lo mas importante._

_-De eso nada viejo.- le dice Nero riendo entre dientes._

_-Ya lo creó, no hay pizza!- chilló como si se acabara el mundo._

_-¿Como se te ocurre comer pizza en noche buena?_

_Dante no contesto sino que se quedó cruzado de brazos y con cara de niño enrabietado._

_-No se preocupe, que ya pedimos una y debe estar a punto de llegar- le dijo Kyrie no aguantando ver a alguien enfadado._

_-¡Kyrie!- le riñó Nero._

_-Lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada._

_-Muchas gracias.- Dante rodeó la cintura de Kyrie- por suerte hay un alma caritativa en todo esto- al decir eso se alejó de Kyrie sabiendo que Nero estaría a punto de encañonarlo._

_Después de eso, todo fue normal. Comieron hasta hartarse e incluso rieron contando anécdotas de alguna de las misiones en especial, Dante diciendo lo torpe que era Nero y este último riéndose de las veces que Dante había destrozado las cosas y al final de la misión había tenido que pagar en vez de cobrar por la misión. En cuanto dieron las doce empezaron a dar los regalos a los presentes._

_-¡Feliz Navidad!-exclamaron Lady y Kyrie._

_A Dante tanto Nero y Kyrie como Trish le regalaron sendas maquinas de afeitar._

_-Creó que eso es una indirecta.- dijo Lady riendo._

_-Seguir soñando.- les dijo Dante retirando el regalo.-Soy genial así como soy y esté como esté- se frotó el montón._

_Lady por su parte le había regalado un par de fundas para las pistolas._

_-Esto esta mejor- dijo Dante al verlas._

_A Vergil las chicas le habían regalado unas botas de su estilo y varias camisas de vestir. Nero por su parte le había regalado un kit de mantenimiento de katanas. Vergil se había sorprendido ya que no se esperaba recibir nada de nadie, tampoco tenia nada para dar, y aunque lo hubiera tenido, cosa inverosímil, no habría sido capaz de dárselo a nadie. De todas formas por su honor no podía aceptar el recibir nada de alguien por nada._

_-Lo pagare con alguna misión- dijo con orgullo- no soy de los que no dan nada a cambio._

_-Genial- dijo Lady- Que Dante haga lo mismo, le tengo alguna preparada._

_Dante maldijo no haber preparado nada para ellos._

_-Esta bien, de todas maneras seguro que ese seria tu plan desde el principio-dijo mirando a Lady, esta solo rió. Dante miró a Nero- Por cierto, ¿y tu que le regalaras a Kyrie?_

_-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, se lo daré a solas- dijo Nero en tono mordaz._

_Dante se rió._

_-Esta bien crío.-dándole un codazo y mirando a los demás- Bueno, creo que al final esto a resultado mejor de lo que pensaba y había planeado._

_Vergil no pudo mas que darle la razón._

_-¡_Feliz Navidad!-exclamó Dante_._

* * *

_**Feliz navidad a todos y por favor, no compren DmC o Sparda regresara para acabar con todos y que no haya segunda parte y lo saquen a él con ridículo aspecto.**_

_**Sparda: Eso o el sepuku...**_

_**Dante y Vergil: X.X – en un charco de sangre.**_

_**Sparda: hijos mios, estoy orgullosos de vosotros.- rezando por sus almas.**_

_**Asi k ya sabeis ;)**_


End file.
